


Пузико

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Про самую милую часть тела сурового астромиколога.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Пузико

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам одного из фиков, который будет в нашей выкладке высокого рейтинга.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/HBQGF4c/2.jpg)


End file.
